commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
(CC9000TM) Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft Season 2 - The Great Race
Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft Season 2 - The Great Race is a gaming series directed and created by CommodoreCrusher9000TM based upon the series from Younglink225tpb and PixelartBuilder583. The series is scheduled to be released half around 2018. The following page contains content of CommodoreCrusher9000TM that has been scrapped due to the new Season 2 being released on July, 2017 and over. This page in CommodoreCrusher9000 timeline has been scrapped. Plot After the amount of work done by CommodoreCrusher9000 and his crew, they all took the next two weeks off for a rest. One day after Commodores Team, the Infrastructure Ions wonder around downtown United Megalopolis, a rich baron from the Country of Columbus (claimed by United States,) the baron was the President of Columbus, who previously won election hours before CommodoreCrusher9000 had built Fleet Enterprise Air Force base. The President of Columbus then talks with the President of United Nonstop, Microsoft Sam, and with CommodoreCrusher9000 along with Infrastructure Ions and Constructing Commodores. The President has suggested that a Great Race event will occur in seven days and both Construction forces were selected to be part of The Great Race for Infrastructure challenged from 18 Countries within the Nonstop World. Constructing Commodores and Infrastructure Ions had accepted the challenge to participate in the event. If each group/alliance won, then the country has a boosted economy of 100% and the group or alliance selected the top winner will receive the grand prize of $2.5 Trillion. Both groups on a Tuesday night then arrive each other to form an alliance. The alliance decided to build two towers like the same with a peace symbol with it, and by the time the buildings are finished, it is open to the government of United Nonstop for Peace Corporation. This is the only buildings to be built by the United Nonstop Alliance for building infrastructure preparations. After seven days worth of preparing, the contestants reach in Season 2 Episode 5 when Contestants from the 18 Countries arrive in Kelvin for the first event, their mission is to build the widest building they can. United Nonstop alliance with CommodoreCrusher and Fleet Commodores teams battle with Loretto Force, versing with a high power on United Nonstop, the Loretto Force never stood a chance since the whole team on CommodoreCrusher9000 and FleetCommodoreCrusher900000 built a two story trucking company for Kelvin allowing trade to improve. United Nonstop defeats Loretto in the first event while 6 other countries stand defeat. On Season 2 Episode 9, the next event is to create the biggest tower spire or television cable tower on a building in less than 10 Minutes, the event is located in the country of Columbus. United Nonstop plans quickly for the start while the opposing team South Nonstop tries to sabotage their plan by stealing their plan. The United Nonstop team's plans spire was revealed before South Nonstop had their chance, they took it without noticing that they will be subsequently disqualified. After the round, the crowd gasped that South Nonstop had stolen United Nonstop's plan of building a spire and by notice, South Nonstop was disqualified for stealing schematics and sabotaging the victory of United Nonstop. On Season 2 Episode 10 to 12, United Nonstop is challenged to Ottawa for the greatest house raid. Whoever has the highest amount in under 10 Minutes wins the challenge. There are penalties in this event though, if someone steps on a pressure plate, an alarm is triggered, causing the house to be set on lockdown. However, the robbery can continue, unless it can escape the zombie horde. United Nonstop makes is out lucky without triggering alarms, and stole $100,000 worth of valuables. Ottawa on the other sides fails to win, due to triggering the trap and were surrounded by the horde. The country of Ottawa nearly made victory worth of $90,000. On Season 2 Episode 13 to 15, the final round appears, the final event is where United Nonstop can never believe its eyes. CommodoreCrusher9000 realized they're versing against Columbus, but was surprised to meet the President of Columbus. On top of a multi tower area across a street, cannons were put out in place for a preparation. In just one hour, the war will begin. However, they have to secretly put in a TNT weak spot in which they will instantly win, if the whole weak spot goes off meaning the building will be instantly destroyed. United Nonstop built dozens of cannons from up to down, CommodoreCrusher9000TM operated as the Team Captain, while FleetCommodoreCrusher900000 led the downstairs more. Lisa, Emily, Sam, Mike, Mary, and Scotty soon charged their cannons from Upper, Middle, and Lower parts of their cannon areas. Columbus Team shot the buildings United Nonstop's right angle which ripped one of the cannons area of the building, but United Nonstop stood up destroying the middle section of Columbus's building. Eventually, Microsoft Sam complained to CommodoreCrusher9000 that he knows that Columbus may have found the weak spot, because Team United Nonstop's Building's weak spot was located on the middle right of the building, which is shortly exposed. On the other side, Columbus has not found out the weak spot of the building, but was apparently hit by a huge crit made by Microsoft Mike's shot from his cannon. It blew the Middle section of the building which then exposed the weak spot, however the President of Columbus and his crew eventaully spotted United Nonstop's building weak spot. The cannons of Columbus locked onto the crew which then injured the team. Lisa was the only one not to get hurt, but was struggling to get the team up. CommodoreCrusher9000TM saw he had one last chance before his building gets destroyed. He prepared his critical shot and then shot the building in one huge blow. Which essentially blew up the Columbus Building. United Nonstop had won the challenge. On Season 2 Episode 16, United Nonstop celebrated the event of the Great Race. CommodoreCrusher9000TM and his team had won the race and was given to huge prize that led to a boost in economy and United Nonstop's Government has declared that jobs have doubled and has began to raise the money in jobs. Buildings built by the team helped future residents live in and made business popular in United Nonstop, Kelvin, and Columbus. However the President of Columbus wasn't happy to hear that he had lost to 2nd Place. Overall, he had done all the hard work and he had lost it all. Only what he had was $50,000,000,000 in all for his family. But he mischievously rose to power, until then his guards knew he went out of control and he was then put under restrain. On Season 2 Episode 17, the final remaining episodes show that CommodoreCrusher9000TM, Fleet Commodore, and Microsoft Sam planned to build a Victory Tower to represent the huge victory won in 2018. While it is finished in Season 2 Episode 19, the final episode (Season 2 Episode 20) features a victory festival held in United Megalopolis, by then, Fleet Commodore Thomas gives a speech about the victory after Columbus tried to aim for United Nonstops defeat, but instantly United Nonstop fought back to win the victory. CommodoreCrusher then introduces himself too, along with Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, Lisa, and Emily. Among the alliance were Infrastructure Ions and Constructing Commodores. In the jolly end, the Commodore sets off a firework event in the night to celebrate United Nonstop's victory. Lisa Pulsar then asks Commodore what he will do next, and then Commodore simply gave Lisa the medal of Honor of becoming a great engineer. He then gave medals to Fleet Commodore Thomas, President Sam, Sharpshooter Mike, Flag Bearer Mary, Communications Operator Scotty, and Architect Engineer Emily Pulsar. In a Epilogue, the Columbus Country Jail features the now evil President of Columbus, known as President Render, however he changes to Darth Arrow, this is where future antagonists will take place, and the evil Darth Arrow suddenly darts out of prison and nowhere to be seen, he escapes. This leads to the sequel of Season 3 continuing in near end of 2018. Production CommodoreCrusher9000TM has started the production early as of Season 1 Episode 6, and however due to the series coming in so soon, Season 1 was redirected to 15 Episodes. By then Season 2 will begin with 20 Episodes while Season 3 will have 23. The production was settled with VideoPad Video Editor. The production all began of a user named PixelartBuilder583 where he suggested Microsoft Mike plays Minecraft on September , 2016. By then all of Minecraft series hit in CC9000TM's page. However, views did not popularize the event of the Minecraft series made by Commodore. The series of Season 2 was redirected to Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft, making an end of support to Microsoft Mike Minecraft series, however you will see some episodes with Mike if Sam is unavailable. Funding's likely to appear It is possible that CommodoreCrusher9000TM may start a Patreon or a program that could kickstart the series and do it within future start of seasons. This is because due to the lack of money it was caused due to YouTube's boycott as of April, 2017. And yet, the money that was coming in just stopped and is not receiving enough views for the channel. Either funding's will start if CC9000TM has around 200 Subscribers by the time being.